Daughter Of Aphrodite
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Sora joins Organization XIII as the fifteenth member. Will he discover the dark plans of the Organzation just in time to run away? Or is something blocking him? What is the role of the fourteenth member in those plans? -SoKai-
1. New Member

_**Daughter of Aphrodite**_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh)  
WARNING: Don't forget you'll have to know what's going on in Organization XIII, and it is better if you know something about 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days' too. **

**Prologue: **_New Member_

"Cheater!" A man with dark blond hair yelled at his friend at the other side of the table.  
His friend only laughed, while running his hand through his short, light blond hair. "No, you just lost"  
The dark blond male frowned and looked back to his cards. "Are you kidding?"  
"Not at all", the calm response came.  
They sat in silence, the dark blond male with a horrible pokerface, the male with the fair chuckled.  
"Work on your pokerface… loser"  
The dark blond male looked up, angry now. "There's no way I lost! So you cheated!"  
Another laugh came from the end of the table. "Sheesh, Demyx, never knew you were such a loser"  
The dark blond male, Demyx, flushed red with anger and threw his cards in the face of his friend. "Who's the poor loser now?" He smiled evilly.  
The green eyes of his friend flickered angry. "You're dead, pal"  
With those words he threw himself on Demyx.  
Both males had no idea of the public across the room.  
Two boys were watching; one with sun blond, slightly spiky hair and light blue eyes and a bored expression, the other with chocolate brown, _real_ spiky hair and dark blue eyes.  
The blond boy sighed: "Numbers nine and ten. Demyx and Luxord"  
The brown-haired boy chuckled at the bored expression of his friend . "Are they always like this"  
His friend nodded. "Except for the times when Demyx slacks off… again, and Luxord is away" He added unwilling.  
They looked at each other and burst into laughter before walking to the other room.  
A woman with short blond hair and with two strands spiking upwards sat in a chair.  
"Say, does she imitate a bee or some other insect?" The brown-haired boy whispered curiously.  
The blond boy chuckled. "Don't say that to her, or you're dead, I swear"  
He cleared his throat. "Number twelve, Larxene"  
Larxene turned and watched the boys come closer.  
"What do you want? Kill my brain cells or what?" She said unfriendly.  
The blond boy was immediately annoyed. He snorted before answering. "You think I'm here with you at free will? You should have known better, Larxy"  
The turquoise eyes of the woman flickered. "Leave or I'll kick you out"  
The brown-haired boy chuckled nervously, receiving an angry glare from Larxene.  
"So this is Sora? The new one?" She asked, not sounding interested at all.  
The blond boy nodded once. 'Yup. Number fifteen, Sora"  
Sora extended his hand out to Larxene, but quickly pulled away when she started to stare at it.  
"Hmmpf… well… good luck" She said while turning her back at them.  
Sora blinked at her unfriendliness, but the blond boy grabbed him at his collar and dragged him outside.  
"Don't try to be nice or friendly to Larxene… you will only piss her off more" he advised the stunned looking Sora.  
They were in the garden, where someone was humming happily.  
The blond boy suddendly grinned widely. "Well, well… it looks like I found some blackmail stuff…"  
Sora frowned, while pointing to some pink wave above some bush. "Hey, is that a pink bush? Or is it a flower on that one underneath it?" He asked confused.  
The blond one burst into laughter. "Time for a haircut, Marly! The new member thinks you're a bush!"  
The humming stopped immediately and the 'pink' bush appeared to be the hair of a man with angry green eyes. Sora's cheeks warmed up with embarrassment and he looked down. The blond boy gave another chuckle. "Number eleven, Marluxia"  
Marluxia growled and went back to the plant he was working with.  
The blond boy dragged Sora along through the gate and they came out on a street.  
"Well, I'm number thirteen. But of course, I prefer Roxas" The blond boy said to Sora.  
Sora flashed him a smile. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. You're introducing people _perfectly _on numbers, do you?"  
Roxas rolled with his eyes. "Apparently"  
They laughed again.  
"Anyway, number fourteen is…" Roxas began hesitantly. "Well… is here longer than you… and maybe… stronger than anybody else here" He looked away, frowning at something. "And she's Axel's sister" He added.  
Sora grimaced. "Great. Another smartass to deal with"  
Roxas grinned again. "She's smart, but not… in an Axel way"  
He received a chuckle from his new friend. "We're blessed with that, in that case"  
They arrived on the beach a few minutes later. Roxas suddendly looked in every direction, as if he was looking for danger. His expression was wary while he said: "Okay… let's hope I survive this time…"  
Sora raised his brow. "What do you mean?"  
Roxas looked at him. "Well… let's say she's always trying to-"  
Suddendly a wave crashed higher than the shore and washed over Roxas, but didn't touch Sora, while he was standing a few inches away.  
"What the hell?" Sora staggered back and tried to look for any danger around them.  
And just as suddendly as the wave came, he left, revealing an angry looking Roxas who was soaked to the bone.  
He spluttered a curse. "Kairi!" He suddendly shouted. "Get here so I can kick your ass in a fair way!"  
"Nah, don't feel like it" A melodious voice said from above them.  
Roxas and Sora looked up to the tree above them.  
A girl with long, red hair sat in the tree, looking down at them with curious violet eyes. Roxas' anger disappeared the very second she answered him. Roxas smiled. 'Number fourteen. Kairi"

Back in the Castle That Never Was, Roxas sighed. "Well, that were all the members"  
Sora grinned at him. "So what are we going to do now?"  
Roxas sighed again. "Write in our diary"  
He looked up when Sora chuckled. "What?"  
Sora raised his brow, still laughing. "Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!"  
Roxas stopped and stared at him. "Why would I be kidding about that?"  
Sora groaned. "Oh no… we have to keep a _diary_?"  
It was Roxas' turn to laugh now. "Yup. Better work on your imagination before writing, pal!"

_Chapter 1: Organization XIII_

_I joined Organization XIII today. I don't know why they still call it 'thirteen' when there are fifteen members in it, me being the fifteenth member of them.  
Saïx, some guy with blue hair, who seems to be the 'second-hand' of the 'boss', however he's not number two, but number __seven__, hands out… missions.  
Roxas, number thirteen, who showed me around and introduced everybody to me and said those missions are mostly collecting hearts, doing reconnaissance in area's and sometimes doing something special for the organization.  
I can't help but feel uneasy about that. I can't do something special, so my days will be boring.  
Axel, number eight, is Roxas' best friend and is the only one here with a sister, Kairi.  
Kairi is number fourteen, and Roxas said she was maybe stronger than anybody else in this organization.  
But I still don't get it, because she didn't look as strong as, for example, Lexaeus, number five. Man, he got himself some muscles! But maybe there is a hidden meaning in Roxas' words, who knows.  
Well, I'm going to find out some mysteries of this organization…. I hope.  
In any case, I need training, Xemnas, number one… so the 'boss' said. It will start tomorrow.  
I'm kind of curious about that… but I'll find out tomorrow.  
__Err… I hate writing in this diary, because I don't know what to write. __Roxas said nobody would check it, so why am I writing? Maybe because Roxas said I would need it to keep my mind clean… so I'll try to do my best at… keeping a diary._

_Sora_

_Year three, day 17: New Kid_

_My mission for today was leading the new kid around. Axel said Xemnas took the new kid to see what kind of effect Kairi would have on him. Poor boy. If you meet Kairi's powers, you'll never be the same again. So Axel told me not to get involved much with the new kid.  
But he was very nice, and I think he's maybe strong enough to survive whatever they want Kairi to do with him.  
His name is Sora and I've never seen such spiky hair ever since Axel. His eyes are a bit like Kairi's, but not with the violet haze she has in her eyes.  
I could tell Sora was impressed by Kairi… somewhere…  
But, hell, everybody was impressed by her! Even I had to swallow and stop myself from drooling over her, so….  
Wait, forget the drooling part… I never did that.  
Since I'm only rambling today, let's put an end to this day and I'll take a nap. _

_Roxas_

_Year one, day 14: Sora_

_I honestly never understood why they wanted me in the organization. I only accepted because Axel said it would be a good thing. Well, it was, in the end. I mean, look at the control I received by all the practice I could take here!  
But, okay, today, there joined _another_ one in our group, Sora.  
Oh, I know they want me to break him down, I mean, Xigbar never keeps his mouth shut when I'm around, so it was easy to pick up those weird things.  
But I didn't get the… direct orders, so I'm not doing anything.  
Back to Sora. He looks like a nice guy, so maybe I can get the chance to talk to him before they hand me the orders to break him.  
What good will that do to the world? Breaking that kid down? Roxas should better preparing him to what's coming, or I'll send another wave of wrath over his head.  
Which I did today, by the way. I never dreamed it would work, but today was the day it worked. Roxas should've been proud at the fact he's the only one it worked on. Maybe I can work on it tomorrow, to precise it. _

_Kairi_


	2. When I say Guys Are Stronger Than Girls

_**Daughter of Aphrodite**_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh)  
WARNING: Don't forget you'll have to know what's going on in Organization XIII, and it is better if you know something about 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days' too. **

**Chapter One: **_When You Say Guys Are Stronger Than Girls_

When I woke up, I was disorientated as hell. I had seriously no idea where I was, or what I was doing.  
But, luckily, everything came back when I saw the diary on my desk in the small white room which was mine since yesterday.  
I groaned. Writing in that diary was so pointless! Diaries were for girls. Period.  
Oh, and I didn't believe that fourteenth member could beat a guy. Guys are stronger than girls. Period. Because a man has to protect his wife and blah, blah, blah.  
"Hey, you up yet?" Roxas barged into my room, wearing a gigantic grin and the clothes we were supposed to wear for the Organization; black boots, black gloves, black pants, black cloak. Were they all so depressive that they wore black all the time?  
"Are you guys all depressive, or something?" I wondered out loud.  
Roxas laughed. "Seriously man, get your head checked! Of course not! How are we supposed to hide if we wore red or white? The shadows ain't colorful"  
While he said it, it sounded natural… but why were we supposed to hide?  
But, hey, I'm a nice, not-protesting teenager, so I pulled on those stupid clothes and went with Roxas to the 'Grey Area'. Xemnas had told me yesterday you could pick up your missions there and check in and out.  
Saïx was standing against the glass and I recognized some members. I saw Xigbar with the eyepatch, Axel's flaming hair and Larxene's aerials. Roxas walked calmly towards Saïx. "Good morning"  
He only received an empty glare back. "Here is your mission for today" Saïx handed Roxas a note.  
I walked nervously toward the cold guy. "H-hey there"  
"Here's your mission for today" He handed me a small, white note.  
I took a step back and read it.

**01 – Destiny Islands Beach  
**_Learn how to fight_

_Team up with Kairi and learn how to fight_

Wow. Great first mission. I resisted the urge to roll with my eyes. I _knew _how to fight. And since guys were stronger than girls, I could fight better than Kairi. Period. So why would she be the one to teach me fighting? Wasn't Lexaeus not the greatest fighter here?  
"Hey, Roxas! You ready?" Axel's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up and saw Roxas sighing. "Yup. Ready" He looked up at me. "What?"  
"Can I see your mission?" I asked him innocently. Roxas chuckled and handed me his orders. "Here you go"

**1092 – Halloween Town  
**_Collect hearts_

_Team up with Axel and collect hearts_

_-Be also on the lookout for fire plants._

I groaned while giving his mission back. "Sheesh, you got a better one than me!"  
Roxas just laughed. "You'll need to learn walking before you can run"  
And, I had to admit, that sounded true enough. I sighed in defeat. Let's learn fighting then.  
Axel laughed at something, probably my expression. "So the new kid's scared of my sister?"  
My chin came up, defensively. "Not at all. Just the fact it'll be the most boring mission ever"  
Axel just chuckled again. "For who? You or my sister?"  
To my horror, I found myself being agreeing with Axel. If Kairi was really stronger than someone like Lexaeus, this would be the most boring mission ever for her.

While I shuffled to the beach, hands stuck in my pockets, I remembered the wave crashing over Roxas, and how it not touched me at all. Was Kairi the one who did that? If she did… she _was _stronger than Lexaeus. And I would be dying today.  
I shook my head. No, a human couldn't make the nature do things. If they could, they could stop horrible things like hurricanes.  
"That took you long" The same melodious voice as yesterday spoke. There was a hint of interest in her voice, something I never heard in voices of other members, except from Roxas and Axel.  
But today, number fourteen wasn't hiding in trees… she stood right in front of me, giving me the chance to have a good look. She was slim, but in a soft way. Her long, red hair wasn't as flaming as Axel's hair was, but there was a hint of those flames in her hair too. I thought she had violet eyes, but it appeared to be just a… haze. If you could look through that, she had bright, dark blue eyes.  
"I thought missions didn't work on time" I retorted, not letting her beauty silence me.  
"But ever thought I wouldn't have the whole day to teach you?" Her interest seemed to lose it from her irritation.  
I sighed. "You won't need the whole day to teach me" I grumbled while looking down. Her beauty _was _silencing me, I realized with horror.  
"What makes you so sure?" Amusement and curiosity flamed up in her voice.  
I looked up in her eyes, what didn't help me at all to find words. "Because I bet I'm stronger than you"  
I had to admit I was a bit scared at first, but a small, slim girl like this? She would never defeat me.  
Amusement twirled now clearly in her gorgeous eyes. Sheesh, Sora, get a grip and look somewhere else!  
"Let's start then" She threw a wooden sword at me. Where did that come from? I caught it just in time. She held her own and she flashed me a devious smile. My heart stopped beating for a second, stunned by the beauty of it. It didn't make me feel uneasy, only… needy. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head. I looked up with suspicion. I could see in her eyes that she knew perfectly what she had to do and that she had control over this whole situation. And I saw that she knew what she was doing to me.  
"You scared?" She teased me. Never call me a coward or scared, because my pride will not accept it!  
Then why couldn't I react the way I always did?  
I swallowed. "No"  
She laughed gently. "You and I have a bet, okay? You bet you win, I bet I win"  
I narrowed my eyes. "You're on" I said as nonchalantly as I could.  
And I blocked her attack just in time.

Three attempts to defeat Kairi later, I sunk through my knees, feeling weaker than ever before.  
Kairi stood before me, her sword pointed at my neck.  
I let mine fall out of my hands and sucked in as much air as possible.  
She let her sword go as well, but hers disappeared immediately.  
"Hmm…"  
I looked up, still catching my breath. Her eyes stood… reluctant.  
"Well… you're not a bad fighter… you're a bit too impulsive to be efficient… but I think this wasn't a bad first attempt"  
I shook my head. "I'll never be better than you" I was still panting. Sheesh, I didn't run so fast, did I?  
Kairi smiled an oblique smile which took my breath away… when I needed it the most.  
I quickly looked down to swallow air again.  
However I tried to banish those memories from my mind, I could still see the way she fought. I could nearly _feel _her… Her movements were fast, certain and lethal.  
"I think you can manage to separate the sword and me soon" She said in a thoughtful tone.  
I looked up at her. She frowned and seemed to think hard.  
But I saw my chance to maybe win once. It wasn't fair at all, but come on, a wooden sword wouldn't hurt that badly, right?  
I jumped up fast as lighting and grabbed my sword and swung it in her direction.  
For a second, she looked surprised, but she blocked me just in time. It didn't surprise me at all.  
The devious smile appeared again.  
But I swung my sword backwards, so she could point that sword at my neck again. She seemed confused about that, and I took my turn and swung the sword from her hands.  
And luckily, _far _from her hands.  
Her eyes narrowed and she took a step back, but I stepped along and kept the point of my sword at her neck.  
And one second, I was winning, the next moment, losing.  
Her expression warmed up and she raised her hand to softly shove my sword from her neck. I realized my sword was vibrating from the explosions of emotions in my body.  
She moved closer, carefully watching my every move and took my face in her hands.  
The sword fell from my hand and as if it was automatic, my hand moved to her waist as the other one pulled her head closer.  
Her lips moved closer to mine and I leaned eagerly forward.  
And then her thumb laid on my lips before our lips could touch and _my_ sword was against my neck.  
I blinked twice and I let her go immediately. "Wh-what-h-how?" I spluttered.  
Kairi looked up, eyeing me curiously. "Hmm…"  
She removed the sword from my neck and both swords disappeared into thin air. "I think this was enough for today"  
But however I was hoping for this day to end soon at the start of this, I was eager to do it again now.  
"No! Why not try again?" I wanted to cut my tongue off. Even my voice sounded eager.  
And I knew why I was eager. And I knew why that was a bad thing as well.  
It was clear Kairi knew why I was eager too.  
She frowned and shook her head. "You need your rest. I think you'll learn the rest by using what you use now"  
I sighed in defeat. "Shall I say 'see you tomorrow'?"  
Kairi chuckled. "I have no idea if they pair us tomorrow again"  
I wished they did. I hoped they did.  
A smile softened her features. "But 'see you' will do nicely, I think"  
I smiled back at her. "See you, then"

_Chapter two: When You Say Guys Are Stronger Than Girls_

_My first mission was to learn fighting. I have to say I scoffed at that at first. I thought guys were automatic stronger than girls, and guess who my teacher was today?  
Yup. Number fourteen. Kairi.  
Well, after three sad attempts to get her sword from her hand, I hoped the day would be over very soon. But then she was distracted and I used that to win. Sad attempt as well, because she saw me just in time and blocked me.  
But… then I swung her sword from her hand and… I was the one who was winning.  
At the moment.  
The next moment, I was the pathetic loser again.  
She was… amazing. Really. She shove my sword from her neck and came closer. My sword __fell__ from my hand and… the next moment, we were nearly __kissing__! But then her thumb came in between and __my __sword laid against my neck again.  
I have to admit I was eager to do it again. Just to feel her so close to me again…  
But of course Kairi said no.  
What was she doing with me? I have never been in love, but this came awfully close to what they call 'in love'.  
I want her. How sooner, how better.  
But where did those feelings come from?  
I don't understand… what's happening to me?_

_Sora_

_Year three, day 18: Plans_

_Collecting hearts again. When Axel and I came back, Kairi was in the Grey Area. That's very rare, because Kairi doesn't like it inside the Castle.  
She was silent.  
I didn't get a chance to speak to Sora, to find out what exactly happened, but Axel said she was thinking about something.  
But what he added was… off: 'I hope she's not hating herself again for the fact she's born'  
Why would she hate herself for being born? That wasn't her choice after all. _

_Roxas_

_Year one, day 15: Worthless_

_I feel bad.  
Today's mission was to teach Sora fight. Easy one, I thought.  
I found out he was a strong fighter. He fights with passion… but he's a bit too impulsive to defeat me.  
But he's tricky. Very, very tricky. When I told him how to improve his fighting style, he surprised me by jumping up, grabbing his sword and nearly blew my head off.  
He did it. He swung my sword from my hands and made my instincts come back.  
The next thing I was aware of, was the fact I was standing _too _close. He was only _inches _away from my lips! I could quickly summon his sword and put my thumb on his lips.  
He let me go when he felt the sword on his neck, but… that look in his eyes…  
Eagerness.  
Want.  
Desire.  
I hate myself.  
I came in the Grey Area this afternoon to make my excuses to him for my behavior, but he was gone.  
I hate myself.  
Why did I have to be Aphrodite's only daughter? Why do I have her gifts?  
I don't need them!  
I hate myself.  
Sorry Sora. I never meant to do those things to you. _

_Kairi_


	3. Jealousy

_**Daughter of Aphrodite**_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh)  
WARNING: Don't forget you'll have to know what's going on in Organization XIII, and it is better if you know something about 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days' too. **

**Chapter Two: **_Jealousy _

I woke up, feeling tired as ever. Before I could decide I would just go back to sleep, Roxas came in.  
"Hey sleepyhead! Rise and shine!"  
I growled. I didn't want to rise and I could forget about the shining part. And besides, sleepyhead is a compliment for me. It's way better than 'Lazy Bum'.  
But, maybe I got paired up with Kairi again.  
I jumped up and quickly got dressed. Roxas blinked twice but nodded to himself. He was apparently wondering if I lost my mind.  
I was wondering too.  
We went to the Grey Area to check in for today.  
"So, where did you hide yesterday?" Roxas asked me curiously.  
I made a face at him. "I was so broken I went to sleep as soon as I checked out"  
Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, fighting Kairi can be rough. Speaking of which, what did you do with Kairi?"  
My whole body tensed up. What did I do with Kairi? I was actually wondering what she did with _me_!  
"Err… how come?"  
Roxas cocked his head to the side. "Well, Kairi's usually never in the Grey Area, unless she needs to go out, which is rare… but yesterday, she was there… and completely silent… that's never happened before"  
It was just weird I thought I had to do something with that. Maybe she was cocky enough to be depressed of the fact I defeated her for one moment. But as soon as I thought it, that thought seemed stupid. Kairi wasn't cocky.  
Roxas frowned when I didn't answer. "I thought you maybe knew what was wrong with her… she looked really sad"  
See, she wasn't cocky. I had no idea why she was sad…  
I shrugged. "It's not about something I did, I think"  
Roxas nodded once. "Then it's okay. Axel and me were really worried about her yesterday"  
The thought of her bright eyes being sad was… painful. I had never seen her eyes sad, but I could imagine it and that was worse enough.  
"Maybe she was just down yesterday. Maybe she feels better today" I tried to cheer Roxas up.  
Roxas smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're probably right. We'll see how it goes"

In the Grey Area, the first thing I noticed, was Kairi. She was standing against the glass in the corner and looked outside. Waiting. Her face was unreadable, but Roxas stared curiously at her.  
I tried to ignore her while I walked toward Saïx. "Hey"  
He handed me my mission, without words this time.

**02 – Destiny Islands Beach  
**_Collect hearts_

_Team up with Roxas and collect hearts_

For one moment, I was sad. I wasn't teamed up with Kairi.  
But maybe… our mission was on the Destiny Islands Beach. Kairi was always there… maybe… I would see her the whole day.  
My heart jumped at that and I heard Roxas come closer.  
"My mission?"  
"You have a double mission today, Roxas" Saïx' empty, cold voice said.  
I heard Roxas groan. "Oh no…"  
Curiosity flamed up and I looked over Roxas' shoulder at his mission.

**1093 – Destiny Islands Beach  
**_Training_

_Let's see how your condition is and fight against Kairi._

_-Be also on the lookout for her tricks. Be fast and efficient. _

**1094 – Destiny Islands Beach  
**_Collect hearts_

_Team up with Sora and collect hearts_

If I was Roxas, I wouldn't mind the double mission. I would stay the whole day fighting against Kairi and hopefully win one second… and happily lose the other moment…  
But what did 'be also on the lookout for her tricks' mean?  
Roxas took a few steps back from Saïx. "Oh man… I'm going to lose that battle"  
I laughed at him. "Come on, even I was on the winning hand for one second! Then you can do it better, right?"  
Roxas smiled at me. "I know. But however I am mostly on the winning hand, she always defeat me in ways that should be forbidden, right Kairi?"  
I froze with shock and turned slowly. Kairi stood behind me.  
"They aren't forbidden, so don't complain if you always lose" She teased Roxas.  
Her eyes swept over my face and she turned serious. "Hey, Sora… I'm sorry for yesterday… I didn't mean to… use…" She swallowed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before she went on. "I'm more sorry than I can tell you"  
I shook my head violently. "No, don't be. You didn't hurt me, so what's the point of being sorry?"  
Her eyes opened, but they looked past me. "I wasn't exactly sorry for that, even if I hurt you"  
I frowned confused and looked at Roxas, who was trying to see the logic reasoning in our conversation.  
Her eyes let me go and she turned to Roxas. "Hey, what did you think of my 'wave of wrath'?" She asked him, curiosity and amusement twirling in her eyes.  
Roxas grimaced. "Cold" he complained.  
Kairi laughed. "Prepare for more stuff like that" She winked at him, leaving me jealous and left through the public hall.  
Roxas sighed. "Well, let's go to my setback"  
My jealousy disappeared together with Kairi and I laughed at him. "Let's go"

At the beach, Kairi was already there. She put her hands on her hips as soon as we arrived.  
"Listen, I know you don't like being defeated, _Master of Keyblades_, but to mention that part, you know I have some fearsome tricks too and today will be no different than all those other nameless times and attempts you tried to defeat me"  
Roxas smiled. "Maybe… today I'll win… I got some hints of your brother"  
She just smiled back. "Let's see if they help you"  
I sat down on the sand and waited until they would begin.  
A wave of shock came over me when Roxas let appear two _real _swords in his hands. He wasn't going to fight Kairi with _those_? I realized it were Keyblades, but all I knew was that it was already special if you had one.  
Another shock when Kairi let appear two Keyblades as well. What were they going to do?  
But they smiled at each other and the fight started just as quickly as a bolt of lightning.  
I could only notice flashes of it. Kairi seemed to be winning the first half of the fight, but Roxas blocked her and swung one Keyblade from her hand.  
She growled at him and a few seconds later they fought with only one Keyblade each.  
But I was surprised Roxas won. Kairi's last Keyblade fell to the ground.  
Kairi's back was pressed up against Roxas and his Keyblade laid on her neck. "Guess what, Pretty Face? I won"  
Kairi snorted. "Guess what, Roxy? I'm not done with you"  
Just as I won that second, Roxas lost the next one.  
Kairi's hands took a hold on his pants and she gripped lightly, making Roxas gasp and the last Keyblade fell from their battle. I wanted to look away before I saw too much. Before I saw something that would make me jump up and end their battle to keep Kairi for myself. Roxas turned her in a flash and because of the speed they fell on the ground, Roxas on top of Kairi. Roxas' mouth came closer and closer to Kairi's and I had never been so jealous before in my life. I wished I could be Roxas right now. Or that I could take him out and replace him.  
While one of Kairi's hands rested in Roxas' neck, the other searched for one available Keyblade, a devious smile on her lips.  
The next moment, Kairi was on top of Roxas, her thumb on Roxas' lips, her Keyblade pointed to Roxas' neck. "Sorry Roxy, but I think I won"  
It took Roxas a minute to recover. When he was recovered, he folded his arms over his chest and grumbled in chagrin. "It's not fair"  
Kairi removed her thumb from his lips and got up, letting her Keyblade in her hand and the other on the ground disappear. "Better luck next time"  
Roxas growled as he did the same. "You say that every time"  
Kairi flashed him a smile. "Aw, you were close today"  
Roxas said nothing in return, but the irritation was rolling off him in waves.  
"Want another try?" Kairi said with a smile.  
And that was all I could take. The jealousy ordered me to take Roxas out this very instance, but I couldn't. Roxas was still my friend.  
So I jumped up and walked away, nearly crashing into a Heartless.  
I roared in a wild rage and tried to punch it away. On that moment, it was as if the bolt of lightning had returned and the next moment, I held a Keyblade in my hand.  
But I was too angry to be surprised by that. There was a red haze before my eyes and I couldn't even stop to stare at my regained Keyblade.  
I took out the poor Heartless and huffed angrily when another one popped up.  
I heard Roxas come after me somewhere vague and the next thing I was aware of was that he was fighting together with me.  
What a way to start my second mission.

When all the Heartless were defeated, my anger had faded. I sighed and dropped myself on the ground. "Sorry Roxas… I didn't mean to run off like that"  
Roxas shook his head. "No problem… but hey, did you really regained a Keyblade back there?"  
I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yup. But hello? You and Kairi have each _two_!"  
Roxas shrugged it off. "Well, let's say that's something we had to fight for"  
"Whatever, Roxas. You're a way better fighter than me"  
I received a chuckle from him. "Tsss, you jealous or something?"  
A blush warmed up my cheeks. I was jealous… but not at his Keyblades…  
I quickly looked down. "No, just bringing up a fact"  
When I looked up, Roxas rolled with his eyes. "Whatever, Sora. Whatever"  
And we both burst into laughter.

_Chapter three: Jealous_

_Finally a normal mission. Or at least, it started as a normal mission. Collecting hearts with Roxas.  
But Roxas had a double mission, so I had to watch him finish his first mission first.  
Guess what his first mission was? Fighting Kairi.  
It was so fast that I couldn't see what was going on at first… but that was of no importance. I've seen people fight before and of course Kairi fought just as good as she did yesterday.  
But Roxas was on the verge of winning and… Kairi… well, made him nearly kiss her!  
I've never been so jealous before in my whole life!  
So, Kairi took a hold of his pants, gripped lightly and… Roxas went… mad.  
In a flash they were on the ground, him on top of her and leaning down, down, down…  
Gah! Thank God Kairi was just in time and won before he could kiss her!  
But the jealousy… it ordered me to take out my _friend_!  
I'm happy I could turn my back at them and turned my anger to some Heartless walking in the way. That was when I got my Keyblade…  
I'm not proud of it, like I should be.  
Keyblades belong to people with pure hearts, and I regained it when my heart was full of rage, anger, hatred and jealousy.  
And again, what is Kairi doing to me? Why does she have this effect on me? It's not fair… _

_Sora_

_Year three, day 19: Sora's Keyblade_

_Double mission today. I got paired up with Sora for collecting hearts and I had to fight Kairi.  
Of course I lost. Kairi's tricks are incredible… annoying. I'm not in love with anyone, but if Kairi put those tricks on me, I always end up trying to kiss her. Like everyone else. Duh.  
Axel told me to make her stand with her back towards me and then lock her there with my Keyblade… but yeah, she escaped. I should've known.  
But Sora was of course watching all of this and… he… was pissed off. I have no other words for it. Rage was flaming in his eyes and he suddendly jumped up and walked away. When he… err… tried to attack a Heartless, he suddendly got a Keyblade!  
Wow… I never knew you could regain a Keyblade when you were so angry as Sora obviously was.  
By the way, Sora said he had no idea what was wrong with Kairi yesterday.  
This morning, Kairi apologized to Sora, so I guess something must have happened.  
It's becoming more and more a mystery…  
Well, at least Kairi was pretty worried about Sora. I wonder what came into his mind too…_

_Roxas_

_Year one, day 16: Jealous_

_Today's mission was to train Roxas. Heh, trust Roxy to make it a funny mission.  
I apologized to Sora for our training session. I felt a little better, however he didn't understand why I apologized. He doesn't have to.  
Back to today's mission. I let Roxas win, because I wanted to know what trick Axel told him to use.  
Lame one, of course. I could easily escape… or, better said, my instincts could easily escape.  
I won.  
But suddendly Sora jumped up and I've never seen somebody so angry as he was. But there was more about his expression… my instincts said he was jealous and… that made them… happy. I don't see why. It's only sick to be happy about someone being jealous.  
He regained his Keyblade by that jealousy… I never saw such a thing like that…  
Saïx said I needed to report it when Sora would try to kiss me without the battle as excuse.  
If he's a smart boy, he would stay away from me.  
How come I don't want him to stay away from me?_

_Kairi _


	4. Cards On The Table

_**Daughter of Aphrodite**_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh)  
WARNING: Don't forget you'll have to know what's going on in Organization XIII, and it is better if you know something about 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days' too. **

**Chapter Three: **_Cards On The Table_

"Ah man" Roxas groaned when he let himself drop beside me on the couch. We sat in the Living Room That Never Was. It was evening and we sat here every day to talk about our day. Makes sense, huh?  
"Hey Roxas!" I said, quasi-cheerful. Actually, I had been waiting for Kairi, but I started to believe she _really _hated the Castle. Well, it wasn't a castle, but… yeah.  
Roxas folded his arms and he frowned. "Girls. Always the same thing"  
Thanks for informing me too! "Err, where are you talking about?"  
He only shook his head. "Don't get involved with girls… they only give you headache" He grumbled.  
Why did I get the feeling he was talking about Kairi? Probably because I hadn't thought about something else this day.  
"Are you talking about Kairi?" I asked him, a bit startled of his reaction. He was clearly annoyed, but I couldn't see why.  
He sighed before he stretched himself out. "Yup"  
"What's wrong with her?" I asked with concern. I hoped she was doing just as fine as she was yesterday.  
Roxas flashed me a small smile. "Nothing's really _wrong_, but Axel and I are just a bit worried about her behavior"  
"Her… behavior?" Huh. What could that mean?  
Roxas sunk a bit lower in the couch. "I don't know… she was never a problem before… but since you came here… she's so… " He hesitated and I saw him search for words. "Well, _down _isn't the correct word for it, but it's the only word close enough. I think _depressive _is a bit exaggerated…"  
Before I could stop myself, I had turned toward Roxas with a worried expression. "What's she… down… about?"  
Roxas frowned again. "I tried to talk with her after my mission… but she only said it wasn't my business… so I asked Axel. He said she is hating herself about the fact she's born, but that doesn't seem likely to me"  
Neither to me. Kairi was an amazing person, so why would she hate herself about something so… weird like that? That was the only correct word. Weird. It wasn't your choice to be born after all.  
"Shall I talk to her?" Maybe I could get more information from her? Or maybe not. She knew Roxas better than she knew me.  
Roxas shook his head a little regrettable. "I'm afraid she won't listen. When I asked her and she replied it wasn't my business, I kept pressing… and I never saw her that mad…"  
He shook his head again. "I think you should let her calm down first" He sighed. "Girls" He added with a sour voice.  
I couldn't help but chuckle. "I never found them a problem… maybe it's your own fault" I teased him while punching him on his arm. The atmosphere lightened immediately.  
He laughed. "Maybe, maybe. But hey, you have experience? How come I don't believe that?"  
Keep it light, keep it light. No, I didn't have much experience… all the girls ran to _me_ instead of _me_ running to _them_. With one exception. But I went on teasing. "Hello, I'm way cooler than you are, dude"  
Roxas nearly choked in his laughter. "Forget it, pal! There is at least one person in the world who's cooler than you"  
And that was true… of course. Kairi…  
Keep it light! I bowed my head, in quasi-defeat. "Aww, you're right…"  
Roxas patted on my head. "But you're still my best friend so you're cool enough, if that makes you feel better"  
I punched his arm again. "Yup. Thanks, buddy"  
Roxas made a face. "Don't call me _buddy_, dude. It hurts my ego" He flashed me a grin.  
"You suitcase! Buddy is so this year!" I laughed while avoiding his fist.

Axel joined us. "Hey Roxas! Hey Sora!"  
"Hey Axel" Roxas said while grinning widely.  
"Hey Axel" I said while smiling as well.  
"Say, Sora," Axel started. U-oh… what did I do? "Did you just call Roxas a suitcase?" I chuckled. "I bet he could look like one if he wanted" Roxas looked up. "Hey!" He said indignant.  
Axel laughed. "Well, it sure is a nice nickname for Roxy" He avoided a pillow just in time. "But what I wanted to say was: I _finally _succeeded in dragging Kairi along!"  
He brought his hand forward and revealed an annoyed looking Kairi. Axel held her up by her ankle and she had folded her arms. "Why can't you let me just be alone?" She grumbled. Ooooh, someone was having a bad mood today. I couldn't stop myself and I cringed at her tone.  
Axel chuckled. "Because I couldn't let you hate yourself" When she sighed, he rolled with his eyes. "Duh"  
Kairi's eyes looked up, straight in mine. "Oh, hey Sora"  
I eyed her curiously. "Hey Kairi" My voice was unconscious wary.  
Kairi frowned again and turned to Roxas. "Hey Roxas, sorry about earlier"  
Roxas grinned at her. "Hey, don't sweat it! I was actually quite mad at you, but thanks to this genius, I'm all happy and forgivable again" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and let go after a second.  
Kairi gave him a small smile before turning at me.  
I saw in her eyes that she was considering to make a run for it once Axel put her on her feet. But I wasn't ready to let her go already. "I'll just drag you back" I promised her. Every time she would try. Promised.  
She frowned and sighed. "Fine, I'll stay" Sorry… _Pretty Face_, but you really think I could let you go?  
I grinned widely at her. "Sorry, Kai, but you really need some social contact" I teased her.  
She raised her brow. "Wow, you're actually serious? I have more social contact than you ever will" She scoffed. I only shrugged it off. "Whatever… Pretty Face" I had the feeling she hated that nickname. Which was right. Her eyes narrowed before turning to Axel. "I don't care if you're my brother, but you'll pay for the next person who says 'Pretty Face', _Flaming Pants_"  
Axel laughed while putting her down. "Whatever you say"  
Like she said, she stayed. She let herself fall down in the couch beside me. "So…" She said casually while Axel sat down beside Roxas. Then she grinned. "Wow, you guys were pretty loud and when you finally convince me I could stay here, you're silent. Great company you are, folks"  
I shook my head. "Well, we, at least, weren't all grumpy because we were moaning and complaining how unfair life is" Or about some stupid fact you can't do a thing about… like, hey, for example _being born_. I was somewhere a bit mad with her about that. If she was never born, I would've never met her. And I would've always been the same, blinded, stupid Sora. Thanks for changing me, Kairi.  
Kairi shot me an angry look which she really meant, but it softened as soon as she looked at me.  
"I _wasn't _moaning and complaining about the unfairness of life, Sora" She murmured, leaving me thrilled at the way she said my name.  
"About what, for example?" I pressed. I wanted to hear her say it, so I could beat her with my own arguments, instead of listening to someone who heard her say it.  
Roxas and Axel shot me a warning look.  
Kairi's eyes turned cold. "None of your business"  
"Don't give me that" She wasn't getting away with this one.  
She remained silent, her arms folded and slightly pouting. It would've been quite funny if she hadn't looked _real _pissed off. Which she obviously was.  
"Kairi? If you're not going to answer, it'll be a monologue and after that, you'll be dead as a doornail"  
She gritted her teeth. Oh, don't give me that, baby, 'cause you know just as well as me it's not working.  
"Listen up, I have no idea why the hell you're acting this way and-" I considered my options quickly. Tell her the truth or lying? Lie. Easy. "I don't give a damn" She was hurt, I saw it in the way she flinched. Sweet lie. This made her give away more than I did. "And you can just go on complaining, _but_-" I gave her an angry look. "if this is about something like the fact you wish you weren't born or something heading in that direction is just so _stupid_ that you force me to throw this in your face"  
She shook her head. "You don't understand"  
"Then explain"  
But why, why in this whole freaking world does she have to be this smartass? "I thought you didn't care?" She said innocently, her eyes shining brightly again.  
Ever heard of a guy blushing? Hell I could! The warmth spread through my whole body, making my cheeks flame up and my hands clench into fists. Damn.  
And the circle was whole again, because this made _me _give away more than _she _did.  
"I'm curious" Don't look up, don't look up.  
"You wouldn't understand" I looked up and saw only certainty in her violet eyes.  
"Girls are never that complicated" I told her, partly teasing her, partly speaking another one of the many prejudices I believed in.  
She raised her brow. "Just like you thought girls are never stronger than boys?"  
I sighed in defeat. "Kai, just tell me what's bothering you"  
At first, I thought she wasn't going to. But surprisingly, she answered.  
"I'm not complaining about the unfairness of life, Sora" She said, crossing her arms with a frown.  
"But about?"  
"I'm not complaining"  
I rolled with my eyes. "Sure, Kai, sure"  
"Would you please stop calling me 'Kai'?"  
"If you answer me"  
Yes, honey, I can play hard. I can play really hard.  
She raised her brow again. "Really, who cares about the fact I hate myself?"  
Roxas snorted. "Me, I think"  
Axel sighed. "Kairi… me, duh"  
I was about to beat myself into pulp. I gave away too much. "I care"  
She sighed. "That's the problem" She murmured.  
Silence.  
"Fine then!" She suddendly said, looking up, straight in my eyes. "I hate myself. I hate myself for being able to win everything"  
I blinked twice, not knowing what to make of it. Finally I decided what to do. "I don't think you can win everything"  
Kairi looked up, curious now. "What makes you think that?"  
"I think I'm able to beat you. Once" I said. Maybe, with a lot of practice… and I would really like it to lose as well…  
She frowned. "Maybe…"  
Roxas jumped up. "Okay, cards on the table, guys! What's all this mess about?"  
I ignored him. "Kairi, you know what? I want to help you stop hating yourself," I noticed the slight smile on her lips. "With my principles in mind, of course" I quickly added. "I will help you by fighting you every day after work and I promise you I'll defeat you one day"  
Kairi's eyes narrowed, but she didn't argue. "Fine then. We've got a deal"

_Chapter four: Cards On The Table_

_Heart collecting again. I'm getting better.  
So, after the mission, I came in The Living Room That Never Was, and waited for Kairi.  
However, Kairi usually avoids the Castle, so it was lost hope she would be there.  
Of course she wasn't there.  
But Roxas was there. And he was pissed off.  
He and Axel were worried about Kairi's behavior. I don't really see what's wrong with her, but she seems a little off to me.  
So Roxas tried to get answers from Kairi herself. She didn't give him any and went mad when he pressed for more.  
Anyway, after cheering Roxas up a bit… or making a fool of myself, as usual, Axel showed up with… Kairi.  
Axel says Kairi is hating herself for being born, so I was trying to convince her that's just stupid.  
After a whole… discussion… -well, let's keep it on the fact we were trying to be smarter than the other- we made the deal I was going to defeat her once.  
So, this is my chance to see her every day!  
I don't know if it's a good thing or not, but I'm going to win someday!  
But not tomorrow._

_Sora_

_Year three, day 20: Girls_

_Girls.  
Avoid them, or you'll end up… pissed off.  
I was mad at Kairi today. She keeps things a mystery and I hate this unsolved puzzle!  
Sora and Kairi are both pretty weird, now I think about it…  
Before Sora came, Kairi was pretty open. Yes, yes, I admit, she was still complicated, but she was easier to handle.  
Sora seemed like an out-going, spontaneous, easygoing guy. But when it's about Kairi, I don't understand him at all!  
He knew me and Kairi had an argument… so why the heck did he bring up the subject again when Kairi came?  
It worked out in the end, but it was dangerous! Don't ever mess with Kairi, because you'll regret it!  
Sora just messed with Kairi, but she let him!  
Even Axel thinks it's strange. He told me I should stay away from Sora before I'm getting to deep into our friendship.  
However, I think I need to keep an eye on Sora. He's still my friend, and I can't just let Kairi kill him, can I?_

_Roxas_

_Year one, day 17: The Deal_

_My mission was quite boring. Just the usual reconnaissance, like almost every day. There's nothing left interesting enough in Twilight Town, The Destiny Islands, Halloween Town and Traverse Town for me. I've seen it all.  
Only the beach of Destiny Islands is pretty beautiful. I will never get enough of it, however I've seen it more than once.  
Sora is worrying me. I know I'm supposed to break him down… but he's so… sweet.  
He has no idea where he's getting himself into, but he seems to be the kind of person who's dying with grace. That boy knows exactly what to say and how to say it.  
And he seems to have the ability to look right through me.  
But he doesn't know that the fact he cares for me is exactly why I hate myself!  
He and I made a deal about it. He's going to fight me every day, trying to win. If I lose, I won't be hating myself because I lost one time.  
He doesn't know that if I lose, I won't be able to break him down. And in that case, I won't have to hurt him.  
It does make sense, right?  
Still… I'm already looking forward to see him every day…  
Dang. _

_Kairi_


	5. Magical

_**Daughter of Aphrodite**_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh)  
WARNING: Don't forget you'll have to know what's going on in Organization XIII, and it is better if you know something about 'Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days' too. **

**Chapter Four: **_Magical_

"Hey Sora!" Roxas waved at me from the other side of the room. I grinned at him and watched Axel frown and murmur something in Roxas' ear. Roxas shrugged it off and rolled with his eyes.  
Kairi was leaning with her face against the glass and stared gloomily outside.  
I checked in and received my mission.

**04 – Twilight Town  
**_Reconnaissance_

_Do some reconnaissance in Twilight Town with Kairi and Roxas._

_-Be on the lookout for unexpected attacks._

My breathing stopped as I stared at the piece of paper in my hand.  
"So, you ready?" Roxas said cheerfully behind me.  
I had no idea. Was I ready? I quickly stole a glance towards the spot Kairi had been before I checked in, but she was gone.  
"I guess"  
I turned around and saw Kairi beside Roxas. "So… this is like practice, right?"  
Saïx interrupted with the coolness of his voice, which I hated already. "This _is _a practice, but not for you"  
I frowned and looked up. Kairi's eyes were fixed on Saïx, gritting her teeth and her hands balled into fists.  
Roxas shot a glance toward Axel and frowned as well.  
This was going to be bad…  
"So, on your way" Saïx said, without any emotion in his voice.  
I looked at Roxas and made a face before walking out the room.  
They followed in silence, that is, until we were outside.  
"That bastard!" Kairi hissed. I didn't turn to look at them.  
"Kai, orders are orders!"  
"I thought you liked him too!"  
"Of course I like him too! But didn't you listen to Axel?"  
"What's the idea of it? This makes no sense at ALL!"  
I had no idea where they were arguing about, but I decided I didn't want to know.  
"Still, you're not finishing it, right?"  
Silence.  
The footsteps had stopped, so I turned around. Kairi's fists were trembling and Roxas looked concerned.  
Kairi slowly turned her whole body at Roxas.  
"BUT I HAVE TO FINISH IT ONCE!" She yelled at him.  
I cleared my throat.  
They looked at me, and then averted their gazes at the same time.  
"Where are you talking about?"  
Roxas frown deepened. "Some orders Kairi doesn't agree with"  
"Doesn't agree with? I'm not doing it, that's what!" Kairi muttered angrily.  
"So… what are those orders?"  
Roxas' face turned from worried to uneasy. "Err… I'm not supposed to tell you that… I'm sorry"  
I rolled with my eyes. "Okay, so if I get this right, you are arguing about those 'orders', but I'm not worth of hearing the orders too?"  
Roxas chuckled. "I told you he's strong"  
Kairi's angry expression turned into curiosity. "Strong _enough_?" She wondered out loud.  
I sighed. "Stop talking nonsense and let's end this mission"  
I turned again and started walking again.  
They were silent and didn't argue again.

"So, this is Twilight Town?" I said in awe. I never saw such a city before. I had grown up in some boring little village, but this town was just… _wow_…  
I was amazed by the way the town was built around a hill, the way the clock tower stood in the middle, the silence it held.  
This was clearly my favorite town now.  
"Yup" Kairi said, boredom clearly in her voice.  
"Wow… it's… it's… stunning…" I mumbled, still staring around with wide eyes.  
Roxas chuckled. "It sure is charming…"  
"The first time you come here" Kairi finished her sentence, still with that bored tone.  
But I didn't reply. I just looked around in complete awe and tried to memorize every part of the small town.  
There were a lot of hiding places, but there was no need to hide. There wasn't anyone, which surprised me just as it fascinated me.  
"It's so beautiful" I whispered while folding my arms behind my head, and found myself looking up at the clock tower again.  
Kairi suddendly stood beside me and stared at me, curiosity. "What exactly makes this town so beautiful to you?"  
Kairi fit here, I realized with a shock. Kairi fit exactly in the silence of this stunning, charming, small and beautiful place.  
"The way this whole place," I gestured behind me. "is built around a hill"  
I pointed to the clock tower. "The way that tower stands just perfectly in the middle of this all"  
"And the way this is so silent… the way it's just so quiet, complex and still beautiful"  
Kairi frowned and looked around. "I guess you're right"  
Roxas laughed. "Kairi's been here a thousand times… I think she doesn't like the complexness of this town anymore"  
I took a deep breath, looked once more and turned to my friends. "So, what's the big deal today?"  
Roxas looked at Kairi. "Well, shall we let him run around and tell us everything he notices?"  
Kairi shrugged. "As you wish"  
Roxas grinned at me. "Well, you heard me! Run around and tell us everything you notice, clear?"  
I nodded enthusiastic and started to walk around, looking for anything special enough to notice. It was incredibly hard, because I found everything here special enough to notice. I needed at least ten pair eyes more to see everything.  
After walking around the square, I tapped my finger against my chin. What to say?  
There was sure something like a station here, for the train or at least a subway. There were outputs for them every now and then.  
There was a pattern on the floor as well, and a lot of shops. This must be the 'downtown' of this town. I was positively sure about the fact the station must be on the top of this town, because the outputs must be leading to an underground system.  
I turned around to face Roxas and Kairi.  
"This is the downtown," I said. "because everything is leading higher, not lower. There are a lot of shops down here, and outputs of the subway or a train. The pattern on the floor must be for them too, so I think it's a subway, not a train. The outputs must be leading to an underground system and the station is probably on top of Twilight Town"  
Roxas' eye twitched and Kairi's jaw dropped.  
I blushed and stared down. "That's all I make out of the square"  
"That's… _wicked_!" Roxas exclaimed. "Dude, how did you notice them so fast! It took me hours to figure that out!"  
Kairi smiled widely. "Your talent must be here!" She said enthusiastic.  
But when I heard that, I admit I regretted as a plug. I really wanted to be a fighter, like Kairi.  
This was just common sense!  
I named my indignant thoughts: "This is just common sense! I don't believe this is _it _for me!"  
But they ignored me and we walked the way up to the top, to the clock tower.  
I stuck my hands in my pockets and pouted unhappy. What was special about recognizing things, putting them in the correct order and naming them?  
But on top of the town, all my thoughts were banished from my mind. I immediately ran to the edge to admire the view.  
"Wow…" I whispered, again, in complete awe.  
I stood there for like, ten minutes, and then I heard shuffling behind me.  
The wrong kind of shuffling.  
The shuffling before the attack.  
It sharpened my senses and I heard Roxas sigh and step back.  
Kairi.  
I turned in a flash and felt my heartbeat stop. Kairi stood in front of me, her head bowed and in every hand a Keyblade.

_Be also on the lookout for unexpected attacks_

"_This _is _a practice, but not for you"_

I felt my eyes widen with horror when she looked up.  
I had to fight Kairi… for real.  
No mistakes. It wasn't the choice between winning and losing.  
It was the choice between life and death.  
And my Keyblade appeared in my right fist.

At first, it seemed only natural I would lose. But I was wary, warier than ever before in my life.  
It felt like we were dancing.  
We were dancing the most lethal dance of all.  
I was scared.  
Not for my own fate, but for Kairi's.  
I didn't want to win, because that would mean I would end up killing Kairi.  
I didn't want to lose, because that would mean I would never see Kairi again.  
What was I supposed to do?  
Kairi had lost one Keyblade, but she did better with one, I noticed.  
I decided to attack suddendly to blow Kairi off her guard.  
Because I didn't want to end her life, because I was sure this was not meant to be a battle between life and death, I concentrated on her Keyblade.  
It worked again and Kairi backed off immediately, her eyes turned scared, however I couldn't see why. I would never hurt her. Never.  
But I had to make sure she wouldn't attack me again.  
I pressed her to the ground, straddled her waist with my legs and let the side of my Keyblade rest on her neck.  
Kairi seemed to struggle with herself and I saw Roxas turn and look interested in our direction in the corner of my eye.  
But suddendly there was only determination in her eyes.  
She raised her hand and let it rest against my cheek.  
Oh no… not again.  
I felt the desire burning in my chest, but I tried to control it. I was fighting a battle, damn it!  
I closed my eyes and felt myself leaning into her touch, however I could still find my common sense.  
And the Keyblade still remained on her neck.  
I frowned in my effort to keep my hands off her.  
Suddendly her hand started to move backwards, she pulled away. I could feel myself leaning closer and closer...  
My Keyblade remained on her neck.  
My eyes fluttered open and I stared in her eyes, knowing what she would find in mine.  
I was still winning.  
But I was on the verge of losing.  
I tried to pull back, but everything I tried failed.  
I was still getting closer.  
And the Keyblade was still on her neck.  
When our lips were just inches from the other, she stopped and seemed to control herself.  
I was motionless. I was hers and there was nothing I could do against it.  
And then her lips pressed onto mine.  
Fire ran through my veins and it felt like she was electrocuting me, and with every shock she sent through my body, she made oxygen less important.  
It wasn't oxygen what I needed anymore to stay alive. It was her touch, her lips, her.  
Always her.  
My Keyblade disappeared with all the control left in my body and my hands held her face close to me, trying to make it impossible for her to escape.  
Suddendly Kairi's hand laid flat on my chest and she murmured something against my lips, but whatever she said, it had the effect of an explosion. I was blown away and tried to regain oxygen.  
Impossible.  
Kairi was my oxygen and I felt like I was choking.  
I gasped, but there was nothing to gasp for. Kairi was too far away.  
"Kairi!" Roxas' voice sounded vague, but tensed. "He's choking! Do something!"  
Suddendly her lips were back and I gladly accepted her again, but her thumb separated her lips from mine.  
I could breathe again.  
She was gone and I fell on my knees, gasping for air again, but this time, oxygen flowed in my lungs again. I coughed a couple of times while listening to their conversation.  
"Kairi! What the hell were you doing?" Roxas whispered furiously. "He could've died!"  
"You think I didn't know that?" She shot back, her voice tense and tight.  
I got my common sense back and I realized the wave, which had washed over Roxas, but which didn't touch me, was hers indeed. Kairi's talent was… magic.  
I coughed once more and my breathing got its steady pace back.  
That only explained the explosion, but not the… kiss.  
It was incredible what she did to me… and incredibly lethal.  
I could've died.  
But why did I want more?  
"Sora?" Kairi's voice was still tight and tense, but her touch was the most calming thing I ever felt.  
"Yeah?" My voice was raw and hoarse from the lack of oxygen.  
Kairi's hand lifted my face and I stared in her gorgeous eyes. "You okay?"  
I took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. "I'm fine…"  
She let me go again and I stood up, noticing she stepped back from me.  
"What _was _that?"  
She didn't answer, but turned and walked straightly forward.  
"Sora?" Roxas held me back when I tried to catch up with her.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're really okay?"  
I nodded. "I'm okay, Roxas. Don't worry"  
He frowned. "I wonder what you did what made Kairi kiss you…"  
Kairi growled, but didn't turn, instead, she kept walking.  
I said nothing, but tried to remember the feeling of her lips on mine. I had never kissed before, but I was sure it wouldn't feel that way with any other.  
Was Kairi using magic to regain that effect?  
Of was it something else?

Back in the Castle, Kairi walked out immediately and went to the Beach.  
Roxas and I went to the Living Room That Never Was.  
Axel sat there, looking outside, gloomy.  
That expression didn't suit him, but I couldn't find the energy to cheer him up.  
Roxas walked over to him and I followed him, too tired to plan my own moves.  
"Axel! Sora survived it!"  
Wow, great, Roxas. Really great. Awesome. But I don't feel happy I survived.  
Why didn't she let me die there?  
Because Roxas said she couldn't let me die?  
But I remembered I had a deal with her.  
And I was going to keep that promise.  
"Guys, I have to do something. I don't think I'll see you today, because I will be so tired I'll be off to bed, okay?"  
They looked at me, then at each other and nodded at me. "Fine" Axel said. "Sweet dreams" He laughed. "Or not, of course, whatever you prefer"  
Roxas smiled a bit, but his worried expression didn't leave. "Good night, Sora" He said, concern in his voice.  
As I walked out the Living Room That Never Was, I felt myself smile.  
If Kairi was able to kill me, why not try to help her killing me?

Kairi sat on the beach, her back toward me.  
She sat very still, and suddendly raised her hand.  
The next moment, she proved me I was right. Her talent _was _magic after all.  
Flames started to grow on her hand and they formed a circle around her.  
Then, she let them explode, and turn into flowers, which fell silently down beside her before she turned them into rocks. Then she let them raise into the air and let them change into water.  
It crashed over her, but she was still dry when the water was gone.  
Then, she sighed.  
I slowly walked over, hating the sand, which crunched under my feet.  
Kairi jumped up and turned around. "Oh, it's you"  
Her voice had calmed down, but was still an octave higher than it usually was.  
"I guess it's me" I said, tired, but still glad to see her.  
"What do you want?" She interrupted me.  
I looked down and back to her, managing to smile gently as I summoned my Keyblade. "We had a deal, remember?"  
She gasped and staggered back. "You can't be serious!"  
I shrugged. "I always keep my promises… including this one"  
She frowned and let appear one Keyblade. "Fine"  
"Oh," I quickly began while narrowing my eyes. "You're not letting me win, you get me?"  
She sighed. "Whatever, Sora"

_Chapter Five: First Kiss_

_Today I got my first kiss. Not surprisingly it was a very exceptional one.  
I guess I will never forget it, but I think it'll help to write it down, just to compare them to my thoughts.  
So, my mission today was reconnaissance. In other words, just using your common sense to gain information about a town. Not very hard.  
My mission was to do reconnaissance, like I said already, in Twilight Town.  
Which is the most beautiful one in the world.  
It's not very hard to notice that it's built around a hill, with a station and a clock tower in the middle of the hill.  
I had to do my mission in the square, which reminded me of the square in my old hometown.  
However this square was more beautiful and definitely more interesting, it made me a bit sad.  
I wonder if my mum's still doing fine and if my father's still working so hard to take care of her.  
Well, at least, I'm gone there, so they must be doing better now I'm off, because they don't have to fight so hard to keep me alive.  
I miss them really much… especially when I walked around in that town.  
Kairi fits there.  
To come back here, Kairi is immediately the first thing on my mind.  
Of course.  
But, she fits Twilight Town. She's bored there, but I think she really fits the silent, beautiful, small and interesting town.  
However, when we walked to the top, and I was admiring the AWESOME view, Kairi attacked me.  
Why, how and when exactly, I don't know, but all I knew was that this wasn't a 'practice' fight.  
This was a real one.  
I won.  
The first moment.  
But she started to move me closer and she…  
kissed me.  
It was like Kairi replaced oxygen. I needed her to survive like I need oxygen now to survive.  
Then, she kind of blew me up with her tricky magic and I was on the edge of dying.  
Wish she let me.  
Wish I died there.  
Then I would die happily.  
But why she didn't let me, I still don't know.  
Roxas said she had to do something, so I think that's why she saved me.  
Well, I never felt so tired before…  
I went to her to complete my promise for today, and I lost immediately.  
No energy to do something about that.  
I feel as if I'm going to faint any minute, so I'm going to bed._

_Sora_

_Year three, day 21: Friendship_

_Kairi and I were told to learn Sora about reconnaissance.  
But there was something odd about this mission, though.  
Kairi told me she was told to break Sora down one day, I knew that already.  
But progress was slow. Sora is strong and Kairi kind of avoids him.  
So she was told to give him the first hit.  
Poor guy.  
I really felt sorry for him.  
Kairi didn't want to do it at first, but she had to.  
When Sora showed us he's a great thinker, because he saw through Twilight Town in a few minutes, and we walked to the clock tower, Kairi struck.  
Sora knew exactly what was going on, and I think that was the most horrible thing of all.  
And he was surprisingly one of the best fighters I ever saw in my life.  
He won from her, but of course, Kairi's tricks aren't avoidable.  
But she KISSED him! She knows what happens then! I know it too, because I once asked her why she never really kissed a guy.  
She kind of cuts off oxygen from your body, and replaces herself instead of oxygen.  
Then, if she blows you away, you'll… die.  
Sora nearly died today.  
I couldn't watch it. I couldn't understand why Kairi didn't save him the first instance either.  
But then I saw her, looking at him with wide eyes, filled with horror. And then I realized why she hates herself.  
But then she saved him and he caught his breath.  
In the Living Room he looked tired and exhausted, like he would faint already if you touched him.  
Axel says he is better off dead now when he was gone.  
He says it's already unexpected he survived this one, but he won't survive the next one.  
He doesn't really care about Sora, because he's not involving himself much with him… but I do.  
I care.  
I'm not letting them break my friend down!  
He's my friend and I'm going to prepare him for the next blow.  
Kairi doesn't like it either. She cried when she came in the Living Room.  
She said he went to her to complete his promise to her and that he nearly fainted with every hit she gave him. She said he lost, but laid down on the sand, just closing his eyes and trying to regain his energy to stand up, greet her and go back.  
We went together to see him in his room.  
He slept deeply and I'm sure he didn't notice us.  
Poor Sora.  
Sora, you're going to survive… I promise!_

_Roxas_

_Year one, day 18: First Hit_

_Sora's mission was to do some reconnaissance in Twilight Town, mine was to give him his First Hit.  
The start of the project of breaking him down completely.  
I hate them.  
Sora didn't know about it, which was good.  
I know I hate Twilight Town because there is nothing I haven't seen about it, but I changed my mind.  
Sora was filled with awe when he saw the town, but he pointed some things and that _spark _in his eyes made me fall in love all over with the town again.  
When we were on the top at the station, Sora stood with his back toward me and I decided if I had to do it, I had to do it then.  
Awful. That was how it felt. He heard me moving closer and turned. His eyes were wide and filled with horror. Awful.  
While fighting, I noticed Sora was getting better, or maybe he was better because he understood the danger somehow. That he knew why I was fighting him.  
I lost my focus and he surprised me by blowing my last Keyblade out of the battle.  
He pressed me to the ground, straddled my waist with his legs and pressed the side of the Keyblade against my neck.  
My instincts were awake, but somehow they were stronger than ever before, like Sora has woken them all.  
While I was struggling to silence them and to give him the deserved victory, Sora kept staring at me. The horror had disappeared, but suddendly I saw only the awe in his eyes. The eagerness for what I could do fell back, only the awe remained.  
I felt myself wanting him too and my instincts took its turn on me.  
My hand raised without my permission and it rested against his warm cheek.  
He was so warm that I nearly lost myself again. I controlled myself better than before and all I did was resting my hand against his cheek. So what? That's not a big deal, right?  
But then he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, making it so much more harder to keep still.  
His Keyblade still laid on my neck. He was stronger than before.  
But I needed him just as much as he seemed to need me that moment.  
NO! That was all I could think about. No! No! No!  
I pulled my hand slowly away, but he kept moving along with it, coming closer and closer.  
His Keyblade hadn't budged an inch.  
His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me with the same passion and awe I saw before, but now the eagerness and the desire stronger.  
His Keyblade still on my neck, and his lips inches away from mine.  
Dangerous.  
I stopped and tried to get my control back. But it felt too right to have him this way, to have him so close.  
And I suddendly wanted, pathetic as I am, to taste him, to feel him.  
It weren't my instincts who decided, I was it.  
I kissed him.  
For a second, he didn't respond, like he was in shock or something. His Keyblade disappeared and his hands were cupping my face, trying to keep me close.  
He kissed me back and I could _taste _his awe, his passion and him…  
But then I realized what I was doing, that I was going to kill him and I reacted immediately.  
I blew him away with some simple spell and staggered back, stupid as I am.  
He nearly died, thanks to me.  
Even if I close my eyes, I can still see him, choking, trying to breathe, but discovering he can't.  
He gasped and kept trying to breathe, but failed.  
I was motionless in my horror. I was killing him. I was killing the strongest one I've ever known!  
Roxas called me to my senses again. "Kairi!" He said with a tensed voice. "He's choking! Do something!"  
Roxas was usually very shallow, but he really seemed to care about Sora.  
As I hurried toward him, trying to be faster than usual, I realized why I had kissed him.  
I love him.  
I'm in love with the one I'm supposed to break.  
And I kissed him again, to give him the breath he needed. He kissed me back immediately, but I put my thumb between our lips.  
He fell on his knees, gasping again, but this time he could breathe.  
He started coughing and his face started to pale. I was scared I had done it. I thought I had killed him.  
Roxas reminded me about the fact he could've died, which I KNEW, for Pete's sake, OF COURSE I KNEW!  
Sora coughed some more and his breathing went steady again.  
I quickly asked him if he was all right, he said he was, but I didn't believe him.  
"What _was _that?" He asked me, the question burning in his eyes.  
I felt the urge to lean forward and kiss him again, but I quickly turned and walked away before I could do something stupid again.  
Maybe my mother, Aphrodite, had this too when she met dad. Maybe.  
I went to the beach, training my magic skills to calm myself down again when Sora came.  
He was there to complete his promise for the day.  
Damn.  
He lost immediately, looking exhausted.  
When I beat him, he fell flat on his back and tried to regain enough energy to get up, say good-bye and go to bed.  
I cried for the first time in a while.  
I tried to wash those horrible pictures away from my mind.  
Sora, choking.  
Sora, paling.  
Sora, exhausted.  
All because of me.  
I went to the Living Room and Roxas and I went to see Sora.  
He slept very deeply, so I hope he's gotten his strength back tomorrow.  
Sora… I'm sorry I love you…  
I'm sorry…_

_Kairi  
_


End file.
